


Through the barber wire walls

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, not much but I tagged it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: In the middle of Mycroft's proposal Lestrade began to laugh...





	Through the barber wire walls

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to MsScarlet for the quick betaing ;) Thank you, and enjoy your holiday!
> 
> Every comments and kudos is welcolmed

Today’s the day. He is going to propose to his beloved partner, Gregory. He planned the whole evening to perfection. Dinner at their favourite French restaurant, the same one where their first date had been. He would propose in the restaurant and afterwards they would take a walk in the nearby park as a newly engaged couple. As he sat in his car, en route to the restaurant where he would meet Gregory, he became lost in his thoughts.

  

Mycroft was bullied in school. He had ginger hair, wore glasses and he was a bit chubby. He was smart but didn’t like sports and he spent all his free time reading. He was fifteen when he realised he was gay, but he didn’t act on it; people still called him names without even being sure of it and it was painful. At uni it became a bit easier. He could turn his attention to his books and they didn’t find it weird, they didn’t call him names anymore. In his second year a fellow student asked him out, so he gave humans one chance. When midnight found him in his boxers tied to the football goal post with ‘queer’ written on his chest in red lipstick he cemented his walls tightly around his personality and heart, then place barbed wire on top of it to be sure no one would reach him and hurt him again.

Or so he thought.

It only took a Detective Inspector of New Scotland Yard to make it through and he had done it at lightning speed, at least in Mycroft’s opinion. He invited DI Gregory Lestrade to join him for a chat… in a warehouse but they did have a conversation. A rather short one, but still. Mycroft offered money, Lestrade told him where to put it and walked away, leaving a very intrigued government official in his wake. Two months and four kidnappings later Lestrade asked Mycroft out.

He remembered their first date clearly. Mycroft thought he had messed it up before it even started. He insisted on choosing the restaurant and took Gregory to a French restaurant. He wanted to impress the Detective Inspector. But when Gregory frowned at the menu it dawned on him: he had messed it up. He had brought his date to a restaurant where the menu was in French and a tie was required. Mycroft knew well that people hated show offs and he had made it very clear that he liked the luxurious things when he chose this establishment. The Detective Inspector was the first person who he had gone out on a date with. Mycroft had answered Gregory’s invitation without a thought ‘Yes, I’d love to’. And here he was screwing up his chance with a very handsome and intelligent man. After a few minutes of chat with Mycroft the waiter turned to Gregory who answered with perfectly pronounced sentences. His Normandy accent was strong and beautiful to Mycroft’s ears. It was a sound of hope.

 

When Mycroft arrived at the restaurant, Greg was there waiting for him. It was their second anniversary. They talked and, before the dessert, Mycroft stood up, stepped around the table and kneeled down on one knee.

“Gregory, I love you and we have been together for two wonderful years now. I never thought I would find a man like you.” He opened the ring box and held it out for Gregory “These two years have been the best two years of my life and…” he was cut off when Greg began to laugh.

Everybody in the restaurant watched as Mycroft moved around the table and were happy about them except a few homophobic morons but when Lestrade began to laugh they all felt sorry for the kneeling man.

Mycroft panicked, his entire life crushed. Gregory didn’t want to be with him. He didn’t want to marry him. He would leave him. It was just like in uni when he realised his date was going to leave him at the football pitch. He closed his eyes and lowered his hand, tears gathering in his eyes. He tried to keep them from falling but failed. He just had to stand up and walk away. Just simply walk out of the restaurant to his car. He could break down at home, drink a lot of whatever he could find and sleep tomorrow. He just has to keep it together a little longer. He didn’t hear the other man while he was trying to keep himself together.

“Mycroft, please look at me. Open your eyes for me.” Mycroft slowly did and saw Greg kneeling in front of him, smiling. “Love, I’m sorry I laughed, but look” he held out his hand. In it, there was a ring box with a silver ring, “I wanted to wait after we left the restaurant. While we were walking in the park but… I love you. I’m sorry I laughed, but you are ahead of me as usual. Mycroft, will you marry me?”

Mycroft blinked a tear out of his eyes at the realisation that Gregory wouldn’t leave him. He would marry him “Yes of course I will!”

The tears were now freely rolling down Mycroft’s cheeks. Greg cupped his face, swept the tears away with his thumbs, and kissed him softly.

“I love you My. I’m so sorry I laughed. I was a nervous wreck the whole week about the proposal and when I saw the ring it just such a relief, really. Sorry I reacted that way, I didn’t mean to.”

“I love you too, Gregory.”

“What do you say if we skip the dessert and go home to celebrate?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
